Novel therapeutic entities are being evaluated for the management of HIV. This study will evaluate the safety and tolerability of L-735,524 administered at either 800mg q 8 hr, 1000 mg q 8hr, or 800 mg q 6 hr for 24 weeks in patients with HIV. The pharmacokinetics of L-735,524 administered at 800 mg q 8hr, 1000 mg q 8 hr, and 800 mg q 6 hr over a 24-week period will be measured. In addition, the development of in vitro HIV resistance to L-735,524 at these doses will be measured in HIV-1 seropositive patients.